role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
DNArmageddon
DNArmageddon was a battle that took place on September 28, 2017. Battle At the start of night in Kobe; mist rolled in on the city, as the sun sets. It becomes dark out, but activity is still strong. Several minutes past filled with silence, until a large humanoid figure dashes by quickly in the shadows. The giant figure then flies in fast speeds, before then flapping it's wings and soaring over, blasting it's sonic screech down at the city, creating some big blasts; it was Harpy Gyaos. As Harpy Gyaos began to wreak havoc on the city by using her Sonic Screech; suddenly, in the darkness, Harpy hears a roar.... a roar that puts terror into the hearts of her kind. Then a thundering stomp occurs, and another, and another, until the creature can be seen by Harpy herself; Gamera had arrived. Harpy Gyaos blasted a few more buildings with sonic screech before then halting, turning to hear where the roar had come from; Gamera then charged at Harpy Gyaos. Gamera opened his maw and fired three plasma fireballs in rapid succession at Harpy Gyaos, striking Harpy Gyaos hard. Harpy Gyaos shoots energy shards from her fingers at Gamera in retaliation. Gamera brought up his arm, the energy shards stabbing into his forearm, green blood coming out; Gamera rips the shards out and jumps up, quickly sucking in his legs and activating his jet boosters, flying forward, arms open and bear hugs the gyaos. Harpy Gyaos delivered a kick to Gamera, Gamera then delivered a powerful slam to Harpy Gyaos. As the Gameroid and Gyaos fight some more; a new opponent enters the fight; Omega PRGoji. A screech can be heard as the shadow of another combatant flies overhead. It fires a sonic screech aimed at Gamera's neck; Super Gyaos had also arrived. Harpy Gyaos slashed her bladed wings at Gamera before then Gamera sucked in his arms and activates all of his jets, starts spinning around and slashes into Harpy like a heated up buzzsaw. Gamera then goes in an arc, and slams into Super Gyaos with surprising speed. Super Gyaos was pushed back, before hooking its talons into the shell, performing a backflip and letting go, sending Gamera into a structure. Gamera spun at rapid speeds, going through the building and cutting into pieces and then going in an arc and popping his head and arms out, firing out a plasma fireball at Super Gyaos. Omega PRGoji went on a rampage but luckily then Zilla Jr. burst out of the ground to combat him. Omega PRGoji charged, but then Zilla Jr. blasted his atomic ray at Omega PRGoji, causing Omega PRgoji to stagger back. Suddenly, a portal opened; Neo Orga appeared and let out a war cry, smashing his fists through several buildings, heading to the other combatants. Gamera roared in fury and parts his maw, firing plasma fireballs in rapid succession at both Super Gyaos and Harpy Gyaos; the fireballs graze on Super Gyaos's side, earning a growl from it. It used its screech to cut the fireballs in half, detonating them before they could reach it. It then turns the beam on Gamera. Zilla Jr. then charged at Neo Orga, blasting his atomic ray at him; but then Neo Orga charged and grabbed Zilla Jr. by his waist with his massive arm; lifting him up and slamming him back first into the ground. Zilla Jr. rolled over, to which then Neo Orga roared and lifted his arms up, slamming his massive hands onto Zilla Jr. like a gorilla. Zilla Jr. whipped his tail at Noe Orga, to which then Neo Orga simply backhanded at Zilla Jr. into a building. Omega PRGoji then rushed to attack Zilla Jr. but then from out of the ground came out Nessie Jr.! Nessie Jr. bursted out, knocking Omega PRGoji with sheer force. Zilla Jr. rand back up and punched and kicked at Neo Orga for a bit; Neo Orga then grabbed Zilla Jr. and bashed him against the ground. Harpy Gyaos and Super Gyaos regroup with each other; only then to be blasted by Gamera's plasma fireball, hitting them both. Omega PRGoji then regrouped with Neo Orga; the fight was on. Smoke then entered the battlefield making it hard to see. All of a sudden, as the smoke cleared, Medusa appeared during the middle of Zilla Jr.'s, Neo Orga's and Omega PRGoji's fight, having been disturbed by the fight. Medusa arrived to assist Omega PRGoji and Neo Orga and then quickly rushed at Zilla Jr.. Nessie Jr. fired his Nitrogen Blast at Medusa; Medusa was hit by the nitrogen blast, before then shooting out and stretching tentacles everywhere, many reaching to attack Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. Suddenly, a beam of the gravity variety slams into Omega PRGoji, Neo Orga, and Medusa at the same time; King Ghidorah XVII had arrived, also giving time for Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. to avoid the tentacles. Omega PRGoji and Medusa staggered back from the gravity beams and then both rushed at Zilla Jr.. Medusa then rushed forwards to Zilla Jr. intent on absorbing the water out of him, to which Zilla Jr. jumped out of the way in time, dodging the attack and causing her to bump into Neo Orga instead. Neo Orga rolled on the ground and got back up, glaring at Medusa. Neo Orga then slammed his fist into Medusa's face, followed up by him slashing his long and sharp claws against Medusa. Medusa was hit hard and fell over, rolling on the ground. Neo Orga then stabbed his claws into Medusa's face, literally tearing her face off. Medusa screeched in pain, letting out a blood-curdling screech before then being killed by Neo Orga as he ripped and tore out chunks of Medusa's flesh until little remained of the mutant amoeba monster. Medusa's remains go flying out from the carnage, killing the amoeba beast. Omega PRGoji then tackles at King Ghidorah XVII, fighting him off some more. Neo Orga then ate the remains of Medusa, absorbing them. Neo Orga then begins to glow and change; transforming. Omega PRGoji and King Ghidorah XVII continue their brutal duel; with King Ghidorah XVII firing his gravity beams at him and Omega PRGoji blasting his toxic fireballs at him. Neo Orga then landed down next to Zilla Jr; Harpy Gyaos and Super Gyaos then retreated, having had enough. During the fight, Omega PRGoji then let's out an unearthly scream, growing arm blades. Omega PRGoji then advances towards King Ghidorah XVII, roaring in anger. Neo Orga then grabbed Zilla Jr., using his tendrils to hold his mouth, arms, legs and tail still, absorbing some of his DNA. Omega PRGoji then blasted his Toxic Breath, sweeping it to Nessie Jr. and King Ghidorah XVII. Nessie Jr. leaps up and spews his frost breath at Neo Orga's leg, freezing a part of it, before slamming his tail into it, breaking the frozen part off, leaving a chunk of leg missing. Neo Orga regenerates though, and then throws Zilla Jr. at Nessie Jr. causing them to collide. Now having absorbed some of Zilla Jr.'s DNA; neo Orga begins to mutate; scutes like Zilla Jr.'s pop out of Neo Orgas back, but look like they came from an abomination, his tail getting thicker and longer. Neo Orga then becomes Zilladusa Neo Orga. Zilladusa Neo Orga and all seems lost, but then from out the blue, MegaroGoji appears and kicks at Zilladusa Neo Orga. MegaroGoji lands on his feet, roaring at the abomination. Zilladusa Neo Orga fired an atomic beam with the punch of his shoulder cannon from his maw, and fires a ray version of it from the tips of his tendrils at MegaroGoji; MegaroGoji skids backward as the guitar kicks in, planting his feet into the ground. Omega PRGoji roars and charges at MegaroGoji, wielding arm blades up. MegaroGoji swats the beams away, his arms burning, before he jumps upward, drop kicking Omega PRGoji into Neo Orga's grasp. As Omega PRGoji falls down, Zilladusa Neo Orga's tendrils shoot out and begin to absorb Omega PRGoji's DNA. Zilladusa Neo Orga then throws Omega PRGoji aways and then further mutates. Zilladusa Neo Orga gains bladed weapons in his tendrils similar to omegas tail, and also a bladed weapon on his tail, he grows green spots around his body and dorsal scutes on his back, they mixing with Zilla Jr.'s' Zilladusa Neo Orga becomes Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga. Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga then let out a ferocious battle cry, the very ground beneath shaking due to his roar. MegaroGoji scutes are still flashing as he prepares a powerful atomic beam. Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga turned his gaze towards MegaroGoji, slams his hands into the ground, and starts digging at rapid speeds. Nessie Jr., Zilla Jr. and King Ghidorah XVII regrouped, searching for Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga could have went. Then the ground above starts to crack and burst. Until suddenly, with surprising speed, Omgea Ziladusa Neo Orga rips his hands out below Nessie Jr, grabbing him. Omega PRGoji rushed towards MegaroGoji and Zilla Jr. firing Toxic Fireballs at the two's area, creating some explosions. Nessie Jr. responded by firing his frost breath, trying to freeze his limbs before he can do anything else, King Ghidorah XVII then fired down his Gravity Beams down against Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga. Omega Zilladusa then slammed Nessie Jr. against a boulder. Nessie Jr. got a hold of himself, before firing a frost-ball at Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga's face to distract him. He then basically swam through the ground, tunneling away. Omega PRGoji then fired toxic fireballs against King Ghidorah XVII in retaliation. King Ghidorah XVII cackled, using his two heads to fend off the fireballs while the final gravity beam reaps against Omega's skin. Omega PRGoji then swung around his bladed tail, only for Zilla Jr. to kangaroo kick against him, followed up by Nessie Jr. slamming against him, causing Omega PRGoji to get blasted by both attacks and sending him flying up in the air, before then crashing down. Nessie Jr. then burrowed aways to avoid further harm. King Ghidorah XVII then fired down gravity beams at Omega PRGoji, to which Omega PRGoji fired some toxic fireballs at him. Zilla Jr.'s eyes glow as his mouth glows with atomic energy, then blasts his Atomic Ray at Omega PRGoji; Omega PRGoji was blasted by both attacks, sent flying up into the air, before then crashing down to the ground. Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga's scutes flashed and glow, his tendrils rise up as dots some have dots of green energy, while others have yellow, and a mix of both, then regaining his footing. MegaroGoji then appeared behind the eldritch abomination, kangaroo kicking him to the ground. King Ghidorah XVII then flew in, reaping Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga's skin with his gravity beams. Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga turned around and backhanded the Gojiran across the face, sending him flying into a building. Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga then growled in pain at the gravity bolts, shoves his claws into the dirt and throws a large chunk of ground at the ghidorah. Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga and King Ghidorah XVII then had a beam fight and a football fight (with Omega PRGoji being the ball) against each other, before then Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga grabbed Zilla Jr. and threw him down to the ground, seemingly knocking him out. Then something weird happened----Omega Zilladusa Neo Orga ate a part of King Ghidorah XVII's tail and then changed---becoming King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga. King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga roared with a thundering screech, the skies blackening and yellow lighting smashes into his body over and over; the ground and area around orga practically shatters and explodes. King Ghidorah XVII let out a roar that causes the buildings around him to either collapse or explode in on themselves, cracking the ground beneath their remains. King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga and King Ghidorah XVII then battled each other, with Gamera joining back in the fight. King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga took both Gamera and King Ghidorah XVII, intent on absorbing the former, but then Zilla Jr. slowly regained his energy and rentered the fight. King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga turned around, fires out beams of thermonuclear breath, acidic thermonculear breath, and a gravity cannon ray from his maw at his opponents; King Ghidorah XVII then blasted all three of his beams at King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga, causing a beam war to occur. Nessie Jr. and Zilla Jr. then joined in on the beam war, and King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga then applied further power into his beam. An thermonuclear explosion then occurred, sending Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. back and knocking them out could. King Ghidorah XVII knew what he had to do, and after he was thrown out of the ring, he transformed into his super mode. Forming a gravity shield that took in all the beams thrown at him by King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga, the shield fired itself at him, causing a gigantic explosion. Gamera fortunately created a mana shield for the rest of them, protecting them from the rest of the blast. When the dust settled, a massive crater can be seen. King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga crawled out of the crater and did survive his own blast, but had lost his stamina and was now only slowly regenerating. King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga then turned around, preparing to head off, only for Neo Spacegodzilla to appear out from a portal and blasted him with a corona ray, blowing off a chunk of his flesh. Neo Spacegodzilla then grabbed King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga and threw him inside, the two then taking off. King Ghidorah XVII then flew over everyone, using the crystals to restore their health and energy. He then exits thousand year form, and flies up into the atmosphere, encasing himself inside a meteor. He then began to rest. Gamera summoned the mana of those dead into a massive ball of mana and brought it down into the ground, giving the mana back to the earth. With that, he then left. Nessie Jr. and Zilla Jr. then both woke up and then headed out to sea, swimming off. Important Events * Neo Orga acquires Omega PRGoji's, Zilla Jr.'s, Medusa's and King Ghidorah XVII's DNA, becoming King Ghimega Zilladusa Neo Orga. * Medusa debuts. * Omega PRGoji's hidden power is revealed. * Neo Orga, Harpy Gyaos, Super Gyaos and Omega PRGoji reappear after a while. Casualities * Medusa Trivia * The title was thought up of by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Ultraseven, Coyote Tango, and Spacegodzilla were originally going to be in the RP were cut out due to timing. * The RP was originally going to be called "Toxic Brawl" * The RP was saved onto Pastebin, albeit under a different title. Category:Battles Category:Events